The Livonia's
by Rinette34
Summary: Edward leaves,and comes back 2 find Bella changed,and part of a new family who have awesome powers.When the Livonia's want to kill the Cullens,will Bella betray her own family,or kill the 1 she once loved?
1. Meeting

Forks High School

"_When your life seemed utterly hopeless, and not worth living, the one you once loved comes back. To find you changed."_

Bella Swan wasn't Bella Swan any more. She was Bella Livonia, a stunning vampire with long, silky brown hair. Her eyes were a stunning chocolate brown, and she had powers. She could turn invisible, and was telekinetic. Her coven was the Livonia's. Alicia, (a gorgeous, Spanish, black-haired beauty, Ricky, a blond haired boy (Alicia's beau), Celina, a small, blond haired vampire, very with drawn. Her beau was Matt, a black haired boy with stunning blue eyes. And, the twins, Alexis and Ally. Alexis and Ally both had bright red curls, but Alexis had green eyes, she was able to communicate with plants. Ally had red eyes; she was able to move fire and water.

Alexis had a beau named Ethan. Ally, like Bella for the moment, was single.

So, there were Alicia, Ricky, Celina, Matt, Ethan, Bella, Alexis, and Ally. Bella loved her new family that had found her, and changed her so she could be in the Lucian coven. So,

Bella Livonia: Power- Bella can turn invisible, and can move objects around.

Alicia Livonia-Ricky Livonia ~ Alicia: Power- Can teleport from place to place in the blink of an eye. Ricky can do the same.

Celina Livonia-Matt Livonia ~ Celina: Power- Strength, and ability to fly. Matt can read inflict any kind of physical or mental pain on others.

Alexis Livonia-Ethan Livonia ~ Alexis: Power- Can communicate with plants, and use them for good and evil. Ethan can do the same, plus, communicate with animals.

Ally Livonia: Power- Can erase a person's memory, and make them think, feel, or believe anything she wants them to, and with a snap of her fingers, place them anywhere, including space. (A very coveted gift.)

It was early, so Bella parked her red Ferrari near a red convertible, and climbed out with Ally and Alicia. "Bella, why don't we skip Biology?" Alicia whined, her voice smooth as porcelain. Her beauty was better than a certain blond Cullen…..Bella shook that painful though out of her head, and turned towards Alicia. "There's someone I've been meaning to see," Bella explained, tugging on Ally's arm. "Who?"

"Alice." Ally stiffened. "Alice?" she spat. "The sister of the guy who left you?" All shook her head vigorously. "Absolutely not. I won't let you." Alicia nodded and agreement. "Yeah," she chimed in. "And neither will the boys for that matter." Alicia was wearing a black wrap silk dress, and her hair was up in a chignon. Ally, however, wore her hair down her small back and messy. "Why didn't Celina want to ride with us?" Bella asked, stalking off towards building 1. "She wanted to ride with the guys," Alicia murmured, rolling her pretty eyes. "You need a guy, Bella. You're so lonely."

Bella sometimes felt like kicking Alicia in the stomach. She was so shallow and outspoken. "Alicia, stop messing with her," Ally insisted, rolling her eyes. She'll find one when she-

"Hey, watch it, red-head!" a loud voice boomed. Bella knew it. It was the Cullen's. "Um, hey," Ally flashed a smile at the handsome boy. But, Alicia knew. "OMG, Bella, isn't that him?" she shrieked, tugging on her arms, and spinning her around, till she met Edward' gaze. "Yeah, it's him," she whispered, the invisible tears nearly chocking her. "B-Bella Swan?" Edward managed to say, stepping forward. "You're a vampire!" Ally and Alicia snarled and snapped at the same time. "Leave our sister alone," Alicia growled, making Edward nervous. "We know what you did to her!" Ally nodded in agreement.

Alice danced forward. "Bella?" she sang, her eyes lighting up in pure joy. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry I gave into him," she said, jerking her thumb at Edward, and hugging her. Edward stiffened, and his jaw clenched. "You shouldn't be the one saying sorry, Alice," muttered Bella, glaring at Edward, who was staring at nothing. "I know, but he's not going to apologize," she snapped, staring rudely up at her brother's face.

Ally smirked. "We know so much about you, Edward," she sneered. "We're the Livonia coven. "Hello," his velvet voice chaffed Bella's skin, while Alicia laughed. "And, we have powers too."

Ally smiled, and started to explain. "I can make a person go anywhere in the world with no means of escape," she said, grinning at the Cullen's frightened looks. "I can control what people feel, believe, or think."

Alicia was next. "I cant teleport where ever I want from place to place anytime I want. That way, I don't have to walk."

Bella smiled. "I can turn invisible, and I'm telekinetic, and can make objects float in thin air," she leered at there stunned faces. "Our sister Celina has super strength, and the ability to fly. Her beau, Matt, can fly too. Ricky, Alicia's guy, can blind you, make you deaf, and kill you just with a flick of his hand. He also has Alicia's power. Our other sister, Alexis can communicate with plants, and use them for good or evil. Her guy, Ethan, can do that, plus enter another person's body. He going to give me that gift soon," Bella said smugly. The Cullen's were speechless. Their gifts were trifle compared to theirs. "Whoa," Emmett breathed his eyes wide with shock. "Each of you show us a gift."

Alicia, the head, stepped forward. "I'm going to teleport to across the parking lot," she said. Alicia snapped her fingers, and appeared 20 yards away. She snapped again, and appeared back.

Next, was Ally. She closed her eyes, and then Alice disappeared. Jasper bared his teeth. "Where did you send her?" he asked his eyes glaring deep into Ally's red eyes glinted, as she smiled sweetly at him. "I sent her to India," she answered. "Where ever I send my victims, they can't leave till I bring them back." With that, Ally let out a tiny chuckle, and turned away toward the school building. Jasper grabbed her white arm in frustration. "Aren't you going to bring her back?" he growled, looking like a vampire. Ally gasped, and spun out of his grip.

"I don't think I want to," she snapped, gauging at his reaction. Alicia snickered at Rosalie's bewildered expression, while Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella?"

Bella sighed, and turned to her sister. "Ally, bring Alice back," she pleaded, sighing heavily. Ally had a hot-temper, and would….

"NOOOOOO!!!" she yelled, snapping her fingers, and Bella went blind. "Give me my sight back, Ally," Bella said calmly, despite the circumstances. Ally took a deep breath, and restored Bella's sight, before Jasper launched at her.

Ally spun around, and kicked his chest, sending his smashing into a car. The car was crushed. Alicia, who was very defensive, jumped at Jasper, making him fall back. "Guys, stop!" Bella cried the same time Edward and Rosalie did. "BRING ALICE BACK, OR ELSE!" Jasper threatened, his voice lethal, his eyes blazing. He had Ally pinned on the ground. Ally smiled. "Do you want your gf to be trapped in India forever?" she taunted, grinning at his angry scowls. "Or should I bring Alice back?"

Edward growled at Ally. "Bring her back, Ally," he said in a casual way. "It'll be easier for you if you do." Bella gasped, and turned on him. "You will not touch my sister, Edward," she screeched, launching at him, till she felt hands pulling her away. "Let him be, I've already got Ally." It was Ricky, Celina, Matt, Ethan, and Alexis. Ricky pulled her back towards where Celina was standing. Ally was shaking, as she sputtered, "I'll bring the little freak back."

Suddenly, Alice appeared beside Jasper. Her eyes dazed and scared. "I was trapped," she murmured. "My future was hazed." Jasper hugged her protectively, while staring Ally down. Ricky touched her shoulder. "Don't Ally," he warned her, pressing his hand on her shoulder. "We don't want to fight."


	2. Danger has a Cost

"_We have to destroy the Cullen's,"_ Ricky announced, walking with his coven down the hall to lunch.

Bella gasped at his words, and turned on him. "No!" she screamed, glaring wildly at his solemn expression. "Why must we?"

Ricky gave a small huff, before saying, "They are competition, and they need to be done with." Alicia nodded at Bella. "Of course they do," she readily agreed. "Ally, you should have left Alice in India." Celina smiled, and glanced at Alexis, who shook her head. "I can't do that, Ricky," Bella pleaded, her eyes wide, begging for him to consider.

"Bella, you wouldn't betray your own coven…..Would you?" he asked, towering over her. Ricky was 20 years old when he was changed, and the rest of them were 18 when changed, except for Matt and Celina. Celina was 16 when changed, and Matt was 17 when changed. "We have to fight them?" Bella snapped, her eyes wide, as she shook her head. "You can't make me do this to them, Ricky. I know you're the Alpha of the Livonian Coven, but this is really too much too fast." There was an awful silence, as Ricky smiled evilly at her. "We'll have to destroy you along with them if you dare refuse," he said viciously. Alicia touched his arm, a reminder to not snap at her himself.

"Ok," Bella consented, her voice wavering. The Livonia's were a strange vampire set. They could cry like regular people, and were still "touchable" meaning if you were a strong enough vampire, like Ricky, you could hurt them. "Good, Bella," Ricky said smoothly, showing his teeth. "This will be remarkably easy. You'll sneak up behind them, invisible, and we'll do the dirty work." Bella flinched at that. Dirty work? "What if you guys get hurt?" she wondered, over come by déjà vu. This was exactly like when the Cullen's went off to fight the newborns when she was still mortal. Those were sharp, painful memories, and, Oh my God, Jacob! She hadn't seen him sense last year. She had to see him. Had too. "I'm going home, Bella," Alicia said, ignoring Ricky's glare. "Are you coming?"

Bella nodded, and grinned. "Of course, Alicia!"

~Highway~

"Bella, where are you taking us?" Celina wondered, as she and her sisters let Bella take them further out of Forks.

"You'll see," Bella said mysteriously, grinning. Alicia was sitting beside her in Alicia's silver Bentley. When Bella turned down the La Push rode, Ally stiffened, and Alexis snarled. "Werewolves, Bella?" Alicia snapped. "WEREWOLVES!" She was shaking, and her teeth were shattering, as Ally rubbed her arm. "Alicia, calm down!" Bella said, exasperated at Alicia's over reaction. "Jacob and I used to be friends, and I wanted to see him for a moment." Celina rolled her eyes. "You can stay in the car," Bella suggested, climbing out, and heading towards Jacob's house. "No, we're coming," Alexis chimed, following Bella to the Black's. Bella was nervous. "Bella?" Jacob's husky voice said slowly, frowning at her.

"Hi, Jake," she mumbled, grinning, and gesturing towards the Livonia's. "This is my family," she explained. "Ricky's my creator." Jacob blinked at all the vampires on his front porch. "Leave. Now!" he shouted glancing away from her towards the woods. Bella was shocked, and hurt. "Jacob, why?" She wondered, her eyes wide. "Because Sam'll literally try to kill you if he sees you," he said, enunciating each word distinctly. "You need to leave, or-------GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. It was…..THE PACK!

~Danger~

Sam, the huge black wolf rumbled, whipping his large head in Jacob's direction. "Sorry," Jacob said, not sounding sorry at all. "They just showed up!" Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul circled the Livonia's, deciding on an attack, when all of them disappeared. Ally smiled triumphantly, and high-fived her sister. Jacob was tongue-tied. "Wha-what did you j-just do?" he managed to choke out, his eyes bulging in horror and terror, wondering if he was next.

"That's my gift," Ally sighed. "I made transported them all the way to Antarctica!" Bella had to laugh at that one. "BRING THEM BACK!" bellowed a furious Jacob, who stared at Ally with a mix of anger and resentment. Then, he attacked her.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
